


Unattended Parking

by EndangeredMind



Category: Ghost Rider (2007)
Genre: Farts, Inflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: The Hell Charger is left unattended after its owner has to go and take care of some business. What could possibly go wrong?





	Unattended Parking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).

Robert grinned as he parked up the Hell Charger and got out, locking the car door as he walked away. As he did so, he didn’t notice a massive blubbery spirit that had been following him the whole way there. He turned around and started to walk away from the car, whistling a jaunty tune as he did so. The man was too preoccupied to notice anything out of the ordinary as he rounded a nearby and continued down the street, leaving the black Dodge Charger all alone on the street, with only a massive and rather blubbery spirit nearby.

Now that the little car was alone, the spirit was able to start its plan of action. It floated over the car, dwarfing it as it did so. It looked all over the car, including the interior. It was going to be interesting to see how the Charger would react to being pumped full of air. He stuck one foot into the exhaust pipe and pushed hard, which was quickly followed by another foot, as the Charger sagged down heavily on its rear end, tyres squished heavily. The spirit snickered as he heard the car creak and groan in protest.

Almost immediately, the interior of the car began to swell up. The headliner began to swell up, which was accompanied by the leather seats whining and groaning as they began to fill up with the spirit’s body. The interior quickly ballooned up, the dashboard swelling outwards as the interior of the Dodge turned into a balloon filled area. The Ghost Rider was completely unaware of what was going on, as he was too busy in a meeting. The alarm began to blare, but it was quickly silenced as the spirit sliced the wires as the car continued to swell outwards.

The flaming tyres on the car began to grow as the spirit continued to force itself into the exhaust pipe, the sounds of creaking rubber and groaning meal as the rest of the car followed suit to the interior, the sharp lines and smooth bodywork of the car starting to become rounder and rounder as the car expanded. The car began to sag a little as the spirit forced the rest of his lower legs in, followed by his kneecaps, causing the car to rock and shudder as he did so, laughing cruelly all the while. The car groaned loudly.

Glancing into the interior through the back window, the spirit was very pleased to see that the interior was almost full as everything had expanded rapidly. The poor seats were shuddering and shaking as they were being squished by the swollen headliner, which trembled and creaked in protest. The dashboard was faring no better as it was being pressed into the seats and bulging steering wheel was being crushed from all sides, by the seats, headliner, dashboard and the inner door linings. The spirit cackled cruelly. This was going really well, but the little car could take on more weight. 

The car began to sag and drop down on its shocks as more weight continued to pile in the swelling frame and interior of the Dodge. The tyres creaked and began to flatten out as the excess weight pushed them into the ground. The spirit was having the time of its life as it continued to force more of itself into the little car’s exhaust pipe, smirking as it groaned in protest at the uncomfortable stretch of more being forced into it. The spirit simply didn’t care and proceeded to wiggle, the blubbery automobile rocking violently from side to side.   
The car suddenly came alive, as if by magic. The engine roared and the gas pedal was pressed into the swollen floor mat as the revometer needle went from zero to six thousand, and it carried on climbing. The car tried to lift itself up, but a massive backfire from its other exhaust and a loud noise made it drop to the floor. The front end lifted up it tried to drag itself forward, only to let out a groan and steam began to spew out from under the hood as the front end collapsed. There was no escape now.

The spirit began laughing as the car dropped to the floor. What a pathetic attempt to escape! Now that it had tried and failed to get away, then he had every reason to continue pumping it with more fattening things, namely him! He snickered as the bottom of the car moaned and bulged outwards. He was loving the noises as the underside continued to balloon, quickly rendering the car immobile. All the Hell Charger could do now was accept its fate. The spirit continued on with forcing himself into the car’s exhaust port, before he hit a rather frustrating snag. 

He was stuck. The car had started to take up a lot of space in the street and the spirit growled as he tried to force himself into the car, only to find that he was meeting some sort of resistance. With a loud growl, he grunted and forced himself into the car’s exhaust port, the poor thing bouncing and straining as it continued to swell outwards. Unsatisfied, he quickly forced the rest of his body in, resulting in a loud moan from the car as it quickly expanded further. The thin spirit was fired out the exhaust, smirking coldly.

The car wiggled and jiggled as it tried again to drive away, only for it bounce and shudder on every little dent in the road, causing the spirit to burst out laughing as the fat Hell Charger tried to move from its current spot on the street, only to fail miserably. He couldn’t help but laugh as the car backfired multiple times and revved its engine hard, only managed a few feet before another backfire escape from its massive exhaust, which caused it to drop to the floor and the engine to spew out smoke. The car was completely ruined.


End file.
